


【杏夏】贪得无厌

by Sasa_kagamigawa



Category: Sasa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_kagamigawa/pseuds/Sasa_kagamigawa





	【杏夏】贪得无厌

哪怕是吸血鬼，要想在现代社会活下去，你也得给自己找点事干。  
用午夜显贵们的标准来看，她们一定是羞于跟伊波杏树这么个异类认亲的。毕竟一个要出身没出身要异能没异能的小姑娘，除了能在太阳底下行动自如的奇妙天赋以及那对鲜血的微弱渴望外，她差不多就是个能够延缓衰老的普通人类。血裔们几十个世纪里都安然无恙地混迹于人类邻居的社会里，上上下下流进了这棵古木的每一道缝隙，近乎完美地适应了人类所创造的与她们的种族本能相契合的等级分别的社会。如鱼得水，在凡人的世界里吸血鬼们得到了在与同类无趣的来往中所无法尝到的乐趣，并无可避免地像江河入海般把自己融入了太阳下的世界。  
你们人类可真有意思。不巧，收留了伊波的那个人类女性也是这样想的：你们吸血鬼可真有意思。  
“到底能不能吃洋葱啊？”  
“没问题的！”  
“十字架呢，怕吗？还有圣水和银器，有没有吓到你？阳光和流动的水呢，嗯嗯？喂，再给我多说一点好不好！”  
“我们去阳台晒着太阳，一边用银十字架玩水一边说，这样可以吗？”  
“……那看来是都不怕了。”  
齐藤朱夏看上去挺扫兴的，合上了手里那本《我家有位血裔小姐》，一面自言自语着说果然书里都是骗人的，一面又面对伊波，从上到下仔仔细细打量着这个自称是吸血鬼，因为饿得没办法又无处可去而被自己收留下来的女孩子——这不就是个普通人嘛，连吃拉面被齁着的样子都一样，这算哪门子吸血鬼！  
不好意思，我真的是。伊波的眼神是这样向齐藤表达心声的，此时无声胜有声，一道无可奈何的目光比一两句话要管用多了。真的很丢人，连伊波杏树这样对羞耻感来得比同类迟钝得多的小血族都明白，这种事传出去自己基本上就别想再待在那个交往圈里了。可转念一想，除了极少数亲近的朋友，她似乎也向来都不怎么和同类们打交道。  
光是用纺针从齐藤食指上扎出来的几滴血就足够满足她一整天了。渴血的诅咒在她身上发作得相当温柔甚至于慵懒，仅仅是以最低的存在感不断训诫她要记住自己的身份，仅此而已。齐藤喝水，伊波饮血，两件事说起来仍然是一回事，就像一个觉得晒太阳是头等幸福的消遣，另一个也觉得沐浴月光同样是件美事。世人的愚念与妄想是如此可笑，随意捏造幻想生物的习性并煞有其事地在千百年来四处宣讲，伊波真的很难理解为什么当齐藤最初接受了她——伊波杏树，慷慨而抱以些许同情地接受了这位无家可归落魄至极的吸血鬼时，竟然会有那么多惹人发笑的好奇。  
她真的不怕阳光与流水，经文和所谓圣物对她来说也和手机播放器钟爱的歌手的声音没什么区别。除了那一丢丢嗜血的本能外，她几乎无异于常人。  
“我说，”  
“嗯？”  
“齐藤，哦不……朱夏，朱夏每天的工作都是做些什么？”  
“把箱子从这里搬到那里，清点好之后再把另一些箱子从那里搬来这里，直到太阳快落山的那阵子就做好记录，然后回家。”  
“就是这样吗？”  
“嗯，就是这样。”  
“挺无聊的嗷。”  
“是挺无聊的，但是没办法嘛。”  
齐藤自下而上地解着衬衣扣子，站在穿衣镜前，对因最近一小段时间的松懈而起了反应的身材感到忧虑。  
“杏，”  
“什么？”  
“你有没有觉得最近我长小肚腩了？”  
“没有。”  
“我总觉得开春之后整个人就越来越懒。在你来之前，每天晚上我还会压压腿保持锻炼的。不过，”她把目光放在了别的地方，手护着内衣，转身对室友说，“要是再大一些的话，会不会更有魅力呢？”  
伊波抬头瞄了一眼：“我还以为朱夏不怎么在意这些。”  
“怎么说也是女孩子嘛。可是……算了，没什么，反正也不是还会发育的年纪了，说什么也没用。我说，杏，”  
“你还记不记得自己活了多少年了呀？”  
“二十三年又一个月。”  
“不是说吸血鬼通常都特别长寿的吗？”  
“就算长寿，也得等活了足够长的日子吧！所以说，我和朱夏是同龄人这点是没问题的。”  
对她来说，这并不是是“撒谎”。  
“失望噢。原本以为杏会亲身经历过很多从前的事，想好奇来打听一下的。”  
“比如说？”  
“爸爸妈妈那一代人啦，或者更早的战争年代的故事啦。我还想说不定杏曾经还在某个时候见过还是小孩子的我的。”  
说不定。  
“要是对小时候的朱夏产生兴趣的话，那我是不是太糟糕了点？”  
“我，说，啊，杏——”齐藤熟练地牵起了从身后抱住自己，正嗅着腰窝的杏树，“别总是像只小狗狗一样呀……”  
“而且这个姿势也太诡异了。”  
“讨厌吗？”  
“不，讨厌倒是说不上。只是……只是有点点害羞而已。喂，就不能换一点前戏的方式吗！”  
“腻了吗？”  
“不是说腻不腻的问题，老是从后面袭击，就总觉得好像我才是被杏吃干抹尽的那一方。”  
“咻越是觉得不好意思，体温就变得越是诚实。”  
超凡的感知力让伊波能像从暗夜中捕得牡鹿的猎犬般精准地察觉到伴侣对情欲的反应，至少比齐藤朱夏那张并不总为身体发言的嘴要实诚得多。  
“我听说吸血鬼除了咬吮鲜血，其余时候都是无所谓快感的。”  
“所以我才会说，齐藤，”杏树干脆从床上起来，紧贴着她，两手在朱夏那对说不上丰满但十足可爱的乳房下方交缠、紧扣。她像只宠物蛇。然后手指——这些有技巧地盘旋，在齐藤本能地乳晕附近分泌出的滑而软的薄薄油脂上打转，并时不时用冰冷的体温去轻掐以刺激齐藤有些敏感的乳头，比魔鬼的舌头也有过之而无不及。  
“感觉到了吗？”  
虚假的魔力凝成了某种很难说是幻觉或是实体的东西——一根仿造的充血后勃起的阴茎，挺立在伊波的两腿间稍稍上方的位置，在密密丛丛的体毛中相当醒目地突出着。在伊波看来，那根模仿人类雄性的第一特征只是享乐的本能扩张所必不可少的玩物；而对伴侣齐藤来说，她从来都认为这只此前从未接触过的，像少女之梦与那些不可告人的幻想中曾一次次假想过的小东西是爱神的宠物。也许她并不需要这样一位笨拙的探索者来爱抚她懂得如何去自己料理的私处，但……那也不坏，对方也是女性，在提供些许不聪明的快乐的同时也解放了那双手。它们能做很多事，让尚不熟练的伊波能自己扶着自己的那玩意儿找到正确的地方放进去。  
“屁股再抬高一点可以吗？”  
“杏！别太过分了……”  
齐藤已经趴在床上，屈膝跪着以便高高地挺起屁股来迎合对方。她红着脸，转头回来冲着杏树底气不足地小小抗议了一句，但旋即又照着对方的话做了。  
“那下次往床上放个靠垫吧，这样太别扭了。”  
“真的是……像动物一样，喂！杏！啊不……我是说，那个，你的手……喂，手别老往胸上摸啊，太奇怪了太奇怪了呜到底是在和女孩子做吗？喂！杏——”  
“像现在这样整个人从后面抱住我也好啊，”  
齐藤有些语无伦次。至于正在消耗体力的那位，则十分享受这种显然是她为了自欺欺人般消解心中羞耻感而不知所云地稀里糊涂说出的话。  
“要交棒了吗？换个姿势吧。你的那根……那根'道具'不至于这么快就想缴械投降了吧？”  
“要怪也要怪朱夏好吗！”  
“喂喂喂，别乱扔黑锅——咿啊——混蛋杏树混蛋混蛋笨蛋杏树你别再往里面用力了！不对，不是叫你停下来——要哭了啦喂亲一下我吧杏树，嘴，把嘴给我，杏！”  
控制冲顶的力量与频率也是一种难得的乐趣。接吻缓和着略显生硬的交合，也在意识领域不断地注入使身体渐入佳境的情爱的燃料。舌头间的相互交缠比起下半身费力又麻烦的那些花样可要来得轻松舒服得多了。杏树下半身依然跟着人类的本能继续有条不紊地进行着抽插运动，上半身却俯在齐藤背上，再索性干脆把对方抱住侧方在床上，从后边搂紧齐藤。因为动作并不像伊波想象中那么熟练，她本想保持——或者说不舍得拔出来，但事与愿违，一个不小心还是让大腿根的那玩意儿从齐藤的私处滑了出来。刚才她已经在第一波强烈的刺激下小小地射出过一点东西了，冠状沟随着主人的抽插动作也不断地被内壁的褶皱摩擦着，可仍然坚挺依旧，在暖热而黏湿的齐藤朱夏私处里边忘我地持续动作。  
“杏，”  
“嗯？”  
“停一下。我是说拔出来，先站起来一下。就一下，快弄出去，就这一下下，等下会让你好好舒服的啦！”  
伊波杏树是在这时候才头一回真正懂得人类社会中所见到的所谓“恋恋不舍”这词是个什么意思。尽管满脸写着委屈（一种求欢的信号），但还是乖乖照着收留人的话做了。她跪在床上，以一种舞者的柔韧两腿前倾着下跪，上半身却如同神妓们的瑜伽般往后深深地仰倒下去，一根挺起的阳物与上方近处的肚脐——连同她富于肌肉美感的腰腹以及与齐藤朱夏不相上下的乳房构成了一幅奇妙的画面。齐藤双手撑着往前稍稍爬了一步，然后张开唇与嘴，舌头预先抵住下颚，小心而生疏地含住了伊波的阴茎，点到为止般只从一触即溃的龟头边缘开始亲吻，慢慢往前——让那东西在嘴里探得更深，用不灵巧的舌头笨拙地尝试去来回舔舐，把流出的体液又重新舔回到柱身。由浅及深，嘴唇紧紧吸附着阳具，用唾液做润滑以模仿刚刚在自己私处发生的那些甜蜜。她甚至自嘲般想象着这里面是不是也有自己的味道。  
与其说是服务，倒不如说是像咿呀学语的婴儿搭积木般的游戏而已。比起那点微不足道的生理上的快感，让齐藤好奇并为之兴奋的是正被自己折腾着的杏树的反应。吸血鬼也能从这种行为里得到快感吗？无论如何都必须要有，小小的成就感通过性欲的化学反应，最终都表达到了齐藤朱夏她自己的大腿根部去了。身体从不说谎。  
“这回杏来躺着吧，我再试一次。”  
“慢慢来。”  
“说得好像杏很有经验一样。我是会吃醋的欸。”  
“不，不，只是说想让你别紧张罢了。”  
“有什么技巧吗？”  
“大概是前后，不要上下？用下腹和腰的力量，上半身倒是顺着动就行了，这样？”  
“那样就很舒服吗？”  
“比上次我们试着上下用力好，咻那时候很累吧。”  
“虽然不想承认，但当时真的是费力不讨好，我都想一脚把杏踹下床了。”  
伊波已经躺好了，还颇有些调皮地用中指拨着那玩意儿的根部，像在勾引般示意自己已经做好准备。  
“别再弄它了，帮着扶进去一下，这个角度看不见它的位置。你也是女孩子的呀！真是的，也多考虑考虑我这边的尴尬吧。喂喂——杏——咿呀！骗你的啦。”  
齐藤刚一坐好，确实感受到了来自灵与肉正相结合的信号便出乎杏树意料地整个上半身扑了下去。  
“现在轮到我了嗷。”  
人类的牙齿较之吸血鬼来说，就是个笑话。齐藤对气味同样敏感，尽管不及超凡“生”物的异常本能，但那股催她生出一阵阵如热浪般潮热的爱欲的香气——像是某些香料的混合调剂，来自古早的神话或是奢侈宫廷中的秘密享乐的气息，馨香——或者说来自从冰凉中渐渐产生了温度的肉体上散发出的近似桂香的某些气味，通过嗅觉干扰着大脑思考，并不断地输入“想要”的贪婪指令。神经与肌肉当然听话，但并不总是听命于那位自认为的“主人”的话。齐藤学着她身下那位伴侣不久前正对她做着的那样以牙还牙，毫不留情地先是用唇，而后干脆用牙去欺负无所谓痛觉的年轻血裔白净身体上两朵惹人注目的肉红色。  
没错，以牙还牙，用血来报答血。  
想上了她，不止如此，还想被她上个痛快。但现在还不可以射喔。  
“吸血鬼会对自己的血感兴趣吗，杏？”  
“要不就喂你一点吧，混合饮料，怎么样？”  
她用伊波先前藏起，但已经识趣地重新展示出的尖牙轻刮般割开了自己食指的一小寸皮肤，再放到已经用她人类的牙齿咬破的下唇的某处口子上，沾着唾液、血液以及更“引人入胜”的某些地方的体液，而后像个女主人——她至少在那个时候的确是喂食者的身份——她逗着这只年轻的人形怪物，像在女巫夜的篝火旁进行危险的舞蹈般欲迎还拒，当伊波被血香味吸引着难以自制地抬起头来，往上贪婪地伸着舌头渴求这份礼物时，齐藤就故意再往上躲藏。一二三，她不厌烦这种快乐的游戏，当饥渴被一再刺激，并为这份人为的玩弄而越发炽热时，伊波的喉咙——从喉咙延伸，扩展到周身上下的古老的干渴以另一种形式倒灌进了魔力创造出的虚假器官中，使之变得更强壮。让痛苦倒逼驱动灵魂的引擎向它注入真实的燃料，紧接着是一系列对天国往事的真实回忆——伊波记得那些东西，是她第一次用一个年幼女孩的指尖血缓解了那股灼烧着骨血的饥渴时的感觉，一种带着温度、浑浊着浆白色与透明色的怀念颤抖着以极快的频率四五波次不受控地射出，在齐藤朱夏这位故人的身体里留下了新的记忆。  
伊波满足得像个婴儿，对她来说真正的快乐在吮吸齐藤手指时得到的不断从它处输入鲜活生命的愉悦感。等重新穿上衣服时，她仍然是那个被朱夏笑着说是像个人类少年的容貌俊美的血裔少女。


End file.
